


When we met at party both our best friends forced us going to

by attachiantenephilim



Series: My dam Half-Blood works [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: I still suck at summaries. But I think the title's telling everything anyway.or another College AU headcanon with Charlena and Chrisse.
Relationships: Chris Rodriguez & Charles Beckendorf, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Past Silena Beauregard/Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: My dam Half-Blood works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	When we met at party both our best friends forced us going to

**Author's Note:**

> English still isn't my mother tongue so be nice pleaaaase. Enjoy!

"Oi! Lena did you listen at all?"

Shaking her head from sad thoughts, Silena Beauregard faced her best friend who was looking at her expectantly. 

"Um, I'm sorry Reese, what did you say?" 

"How should I dress?" 

"Oh. I don't know, you're fine like this." the brunette replied absently. 

Silena wasn't even looking at her, her eyes focused on the ceiling where she had pinned her Tristan McLean's poster (Piper is still grossed out by her half-sister crushing on her dad) but she could definitely guess Clarisse's roll of eyes. 

"The fact that I asked this question should have rattled you already. You know I don't give a damn about my clothes. You're in a fricking daze." 

"No I told you, I'm feeling better, really. You should go to that party alo–."

“Oh hell no! You're going with me. You've been talking about this thing ever since we got in college so there's no going back." 

"That was before Luke–" 

She couldn't even finish her sentence as the tears were threatening to shed again. The horrible words he had told her were resurfacing into her head. 

"Oh, not again..." she heard Clarisse muttering before she sat next to her on the bed. "Lena, come on. It's been a month since he... Did what he did. And a month since I beat his face to a pulp!" 

That satisfying memory pulled a smirk out of Silena's face. 

"I think you broke his nose actually." 

"I hope so. Now come on! Dress up, put on your make-up and shit and we're going to that fricking party." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was their first freshman college party. The excitement Silena had felt weeks ago when they moved into their dorm and started their classes, was definitely not here anymore. But she knew she'd face Clarisse's wrath if she didn't look like trying to have fun and she had put her friend through enough lately. 

The poor La Rue girl had to endure watching Bridget Jones trilogy twice and with so many ice creams pots that Silena was afraid to step on her scale now. And mostly, she had to endure her tears. Clarisse. Didn't. Like. Cryers. 

They had barely stepped a foot in the room full of students, probably two dorms reunited, that a complete stranger had already put a red cup in each of their hands. 

"Feel free to drink like Dionysus!" 

"Reese, I'm not going to get drunk just to forget!" 

"Whatever. I might do it for you then!" Clarisse said as she took her first sip. 

Bad beer, loud electro music and drunk frat guys; here’s what she gave up the comfort of her room for. And she was already regretting it bitterly. The eyeliner she had taken a good ten minutes to apply already seemed too heavy on her eyelids, and her cashmere sweater despite being her favourite was itching on her skin, making her want to crawl back into her plaid pyjamas. 

"Hey Beauregard!" she heard someone call. 

Chris Rodriguez, a beer in his hands and a friend right behind him came into view. She gave him a smile as he pulled her into a hug. 

“Hey, Chris.”

"It's been a while! Since our graduation, I think." 

Looks like now she had no other choice but to maintain conversation. But Chris was a good friend and she was genuinely glad to see him. Chris put his arms on the young black man’s shoulders he was with:

"Oh, by the way I don't know if you remember Beckendorf? He graduated a year before us.” (Beckendorf waved) “Beckendorf, this is Silena and Clarisse. Silena is my favorite sister-in-law." 

The brunette laughed nervously and stared at her drink. "Ex sister-in-law, actually." 

Chris' eyes widen before he sighed. "What did my idiotic brother do again..." she heard him mumble. 

"Uh, need a drink anyone?" Beckendorf for the time spoke to break the tension and Silena was grateful for that. 

Clarisse nodded to her discreetly and followed Beckendorf to the bar, getting the hint Silena needed to break the news to Chris. Once they were alone, they sat on the dirty beer smelling couch right behind her. 

"I'm sorry about Luke.” He directly said. “I swear I didn't know, I thought he was serious about you!" 

"It's okay... I mean... It's on me, I should have known something like that would happen. He has a reputation." 

"Still. Sometimes, he's an asshole, brother or not." 

That had the merit to make Silena laugh and it was more than rare these times. She was still feeling this ache deep in her chest, like something was ripped off ever since Luke dumped her, but at least for the first time she wasn't pretending. 

"Anyway, uh... I know that love probably isn't your favourite subject right now but-" 

"Yes, Chris, Clarisse is still single." she confirmed, and he raised his fist in the air victoriously. "But what's the point since you've been crushing on her for ages and still didn't make a move on her yet?"

"I know, I'm working on it! I just-" 

"Nope, no excuses this time. She's here, she's got alcohol in her veins and I'm pretty sure she chose this red crop top because she knew you'd be here. Now go!" 

Chris laughed. "Well, that's the Silena I like to hear. Alright, I'm going." 

He breathed out, like he was trying to give himself courage and went to Clarisse across the room. 

Silena chuckled. All things considered, this night could get interesting.

"You're bored too?" 

She jumped at the deep voice, not having noticed the young black man who had taken Chris’ seat.

"Sorry," Beckendorf quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to spook you." 

"It's fine, I'm kinda jumpy these days. And usually I like those parties, to socialize with people but, uh, not tonight." 

The older one nodded, taking a sip from his red cup. "Rough patch?" 

"Yeah. Bad break-up." 

"I'm sorry. He doesn’t know what he misses.”

At that, Silena couldn't help but blush. What? She wasn't blind nor amnesiac, she actually remembers Beckendorf from high school and she always thought he was a fine guy. A very fine guy. 

However, she winced at his last words. "Wait so you know Luke?" 

He nodded, almost bored "We were in the same class. He's just... Not the type of guy I liked to associate with. Sorry he's your ex, you probably don't want to-" 

"Oh don't worry! If it's for spitting venom on him I'm all in!" she declared, and both started to laugh. 

"I don't know, he just, had this pretentious vibe, like he always wants the whole world to listen to him." 

"Yeah. I see what you mean. He knows he has charisma, so he takes advantage of it." 

Many moments like this one were happening the last couple of weeks where Silena was slowly becoming aware of all her ex's flaws. She was so blinded by his perfections that she didn't realize how absurd their relationship was. Silena was a hopeless romantic she knew that, and her, hoping Luke was his prince charming who would finally give her the love story she always wanted, was a red alert sign she needed to move on. She wasn't a little girl anymore. 

The rest of the night spent faster than she thought as Beckendorf and her kept talking. She wasn't even paying attention to the loud music anymore or even to the guy who had threw up right next to their couch. They discussed their lives, their studies, how he was passionate about engineering and she was sure he couldn't understand a damn thing about fashion designing; but he was listening anyway. 

He had several younger siblings as well, including Leo, that she knew was very good friend with Piper. 

At 2 am, Silena realized how late it was and that most students were gone except for the few sober ones who were cleaning the party's mess. 

"I should probably go back to my dorm. I don't know where Clarisse went though." she said as she scanned the room, looking for her roommate. 

Beckendorf chuckled. "I think I saw her and Chris leaving an hour ago for a... quieter place." 

"Oh, about fricking time! I've spent half my school years seeing those two pinning over each other." 

"Tell me something I don't know. Chris dragged out me here just to see her. I can walk you to your dorm if you want?" 

Silena smiled. Both got up and walked out. "Sure, thanks. So… you didn't want to come either in the first place?" 

Beckendorf shook his head. A smile appeared on both their faces when he said his next words: "But I'm glad I did." 

"Me too." Silena admitted, a blush she wasn't aware of, appearing on her cheeks. "I... I want to thank you." 

"Why?" 

"Well, if it wasn't for you, I probably would have gone back to my room to have a pity party on my own again."

"You're very welcome. And I meant what I've said earlier: he doesn't know what he misses."

She couldn't miss the flirt out of that and without any surprise, flirted back:

"Should I get something from that statement, Charles?" 

The said Charles winced. "Oh no, please, not Charles." 

"Charlie?" She tried, retaining a laugh. 

“Fine,” he nodded. “Charlie. Only for you though.”

If that was his way of saying he wanted them to see each other again, Silena definitely wasn't going to protest. Both smiling in silence, she took his hand and they walked down the hallway to her dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are good for the soul. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Bye lovelies!


End file.
